With the exception of bowling balls which are generally rigid, hard, spheres with finger holes, balls do not usually have gripping surfaces or gripping handles. Consequently, individuals who may be disabled or young children, as well as individuals who can not “palm” footballs and basketballs, have difficulty in playing certain games in which ones performance might be enhanced by being able to handle a relatively large ball with one hand. Moreover, being able to handle a ball with just one hand has advantages in games perhaps yet to be developed where any individual will find the game more interesting because the ball can be easily held with one hand.